When life changes, Will Your love?
by twilightgleek4ever
Summary: Buffy is forced to leave when she finds out about being pregnent. what happens when evil brings her back to the one person She could ever love...What happens when a demon stronger than anything she's ever faced plots to destroy the slayer and Champion before they have a chance again.


_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any Characters so don't ask. The creator of Buffy owns the characters/Don't own any of the Charmed Characters, I only own the Following ppl: Brittany, Trish Lee Ann, and Liam Angelus/ I DON'T OWN ANY OTHER PPL THAT GO INTO THIS STORY ONLY THOSE SO DON'T ASK!

_**Spoilers: **_none

_**Pairings: (Mainly)**_ Buffy and Angel. O/W, C/X, Dawn/Spike, J/G, (P/C, P/L, & P/? Only in a few Chapters)

_**A/N: **_NONE OF THIS STORY FOLLOWS THE ACTUAL SHOW

_**Setting/summery: **_This story is set in LA (Angel's apartment, his work/etc)/ Sunny-Dale ( Everywhere in San Francisco (Phoebe, Piper, and Paige's house and club)/ the underworld…etc.

_**Summery**_: just Read it

_Listen to your heart Buffy it will guide you to where you are suppose to be and what is meant to be._

_**Prologue**_

Buffy could hear her mom's voice in her head she knew things weren't going to be the same after her death. A lot has happened to Buffy in the last few years. Angel leaves and then she dies, but when Willow brings her back Angel isn't there again. Then her mom dies and on top of that she feels like everyone's pain is her fault.

"Buffy, come on you Can't stay up there forever," the younger Summer called, "You promised me you would eat something today and not stay up there all day again."

Buffy opened her door looking around, "Dawn I go out every night slay a few vamps, and save the world. Shouldn't that be enough for everyone?" Buffy walked out of her room looking at Dawn who was standing at the end of the stairs. "I really don't want to do anything today, I'm not hungry. Just leave it alone OK."

As Buffy turned to go back in her room Dawn snapped her finger to get her sisters attention, "I have a message from Angel and I think you should come down and read…" Before she could finish her sentence Buffy was already down stairs. "…For someone who said she hated Angel no matter what, you sure booked it down her fast."

Buffy just ignored her sis as she saw a letter with his handwriting on it. She didn't know what to do. 'Should I open it? Maybe he's coming back? What the hell its not like I'm going to die.' She waited a few more seconds then opened it:

_Dear Buffy,_

_As you probably know its Angel. I know it's been a ruff few years and I'm sorry about how I left the day of your mother's funeral, I should have stayed with you. I know now that you needed me there and like Cordy keeps on reminding me I keep on leaving when you need me the most. I know you probably have plans already, but if you don't, Cordy is going to New York, Wesley is going to England and well everyone has somewhere to be, but me. If you'd liked, I would love to spend my Thanksgiving with you, but only if you want to. Tell everyone I said 'Hi' and Buffy no matter what always know I will always love still my Girl Right?_

_Angel_

As Buffy finished the letter Dawn could see it was tearing her sister apart inside. There was a long pause before Dawn spoke "Why don't you go I could spend Turkey Day with Willow and Xander. I don't mind, I mean you haven't seen Angel since Mom's…" she paused remembering the day Buffy and herself found their mom dead in her bed, "…Death, and to tell you the truth I think it would be a good thing for you and him to catch up after all these years."

Buffy took the letter and nodded at Dawn walking up the stairs she was going to IM, Angel. She saw he was online; she took a deep breath and logged in:

Angel had just got in after a long night of killing vamps. He was going to retire to his bedroom, when he just had the sudden earge he should maybe check his mail. "What if she hasn't gotten the letter yet?" He started to think out loud as he turned on his computer. "Why'd I leave? Why did I wait till now to try to talk to her?" He kept asking the same questions until to his surprise Buffy was online. "I guess I might as well sign in."

**Yahoo Messenger**

"Vampire21 has logged on" Buffy's computer said as Buffy saw his icon turned yellow.

"Do you wish to IM, BTVS619?" Angel hesitated as he put his hand on the mouse, "Here goes nothing." He clicked yes.

"Vampire21 has requested you in a IM do you wish to except?" Buffy not knowing what to do she clicked Yes.

**Vampire21: **Hey Buffy, how are you?

**BTVS619:** Hey Angel, good I guess, I got your letter today,

Angel took a second to think of what to say.

**Vampire21:**That's cool, uhh so if you don't mind me askin, have you decided what you wanted to do?

**BTVS619:** I think I might take you up on your offer just because I haven't been out of the house in a few months.  
(That was a lie she told her self).

**BTVS619:**Thanks for the invite I do appreciate it, But why after so many years why now try to talk to me?

**:VAMPIRE21 AWAY MESSAGE: BRB BUFFY:**

**10mins later**

**Vampire21: Ok sorry had to go deal with something. Now about the question, I'm always there Buff most the time you can't see me.**

**BTVS619: I'm sorry What, you know what i have g2g**

**:BTVS619 has logged out:**

"Dam it why does she always go when i want to talk to her" He asked himself

**:Vampire21 has logged out:**

A week later Buffy had arrived in LA, she was so happy to be out of Sunny-Dale, but she didn't think it was a good idea to go see Angel. 'This is a big mistake, I shouldn't have even talk to Angel he left me when I needed him' She stopped her car in front of _Diamond Deli_, she put her car in park and got out still with Angel on her mind.

"What can i get you ma'am" The worker asked.

"Can I get foot-long sandwich" she smiled

"What would you like on it?"

"Uhh...White Cheese, Ham, and Mayo for the spread and salami please."

"Ok it will be done in 4 mins."

"Thanks can i get that to go and a Coffee." She smiled as he handed her a Coffee with whipped Cream.

"And your name?"

"Buffy." she smiled as she sat down. She took out her phone and she saw she had 5 missed text messages.

**Dawnie:** Hey sis hope your doing good in LA. Hope you and Angel have fun Don't worry about me.

**Willow:** Buff call as soon as you get to Angel's so i know he didn't... you know try to kill you agian.

**Xander: DONT'T SLEEP WITH DEAD BOY THAT EQUALS END OF THE WORLD SO DONT SLEEP WITH HIM!**

'Dam it Xand...when i get home he's the one I'm going to kill.' she thought as she looked around as she look at the last two messages.

**Angel: **buffy your still coming, you never kinda IMed me. So ya i'll txt you later ya bye

'Dam now i cant go home Dam it.'

"Buffy."  
She stands up and goes to pay for her sandwich when some one walked up right in front of her.

"Excuse me uhh unless your name is Buffy, so i suggest you move out of my way so i could pay and go hom..."She froze as the guy turned around. "Angel?"

"What are you talking about going home?" Angel looked at her confused, "I mean I thought you going to spend today with me." Angel looked at Buffy as they walked out of the shop.

"I am staying I just... it's been a hard year you know...I don't think you would know... but ya" She felt really embarrassed.

"Uh well my work is accross the street you must be tired i mean its really late." He tried to smiled.

"Do you have room at you place." she looked down tryin not to look at him.

"Ya anything for my..." he picked her head up. "...my only love."  
She smiled as they walked across the street to the Hotel. As they walked closer she saw a billboard with a picture of Angel.

"Wow Angel how cute do you look with that devilish smile,the yummy... uh" she starts to blush. "I'm ...sorry."

He laughed as he opened the door.

-**Back in SunnyDale-**

"I don't trust him with Buffy, How may times has she unleashed hell on Sunny-Dale by sleeping with Angel." Xander looked at his friend Willow. "I don't think we should have let her go."

"Xander would you rather have her mooping around all day and night, she's learn from her mistakes." Willow sat down in front of their old school. "God she's 21 i think she'd know by now its bad to sleep with your former bf who tried to kill you. You never know he could have changed."

Buffy walked into a room."You know i never answered your question." She could see his confusion in his eyes "I'll always be your girl." She smiled.

He smiled, "So I'll see you in the morning OK?"  
As he goes to close the door she stands up and goes towards him holding the door "You know i don't like sleeping in a new place alone, maybe you would maybe if you wanted-"

"You always ramble on when your nervous." He came back into the room, "But ya i'd like that, why don't we go to my room."

She nods and while lying there she starts to think about everything. 'What is this no i can't do this...' she hears him singing:

/_When you feel all alone and the world has turned its back on you__  
__Give me a momment please to tame your wild wild heart__  
__i know you feel like the walls are closing in on you__  
__its hard to find relief and people can be so cold.__  
__When darkness is apond your door and you feel like you cant take anymore.__  
__Let me be the one you call, if you jump i wont let you fall/_

"Thats our song Angel, " she turned to face him. "You remembered."

He looked at her, they both lead into a kiss. As they did a light shined above them Angel was gone. Time Froze.

_**A higer place**_

"Angelus step foward" a mans voice said as he came out of the darkness.

Angel walked foward "The name is Ang-"

"Don't correct me, I am of a higher being. Angelus you were cursed to be a demon with a soul, you've made many mistakes in your life time and for the first time you've fallin in love with a Mortal and even more the slayer who you were suppose to kill yet you've fallin for her." The man looked on into his eyes."We have discused this with the other higher beings and the elders of the heavens and we all have agreed to give you your soul back "

A women appeard in the lightness "We will give you your soul back, You will die like anyother person, You will be able to make love to your mate and your love will stay strong."

"Wait so let me get this, finally I can be with Buffy with no conquences?" He saw them nodding.

A light touched Angel as like before, he appeared in his appartment and Buffy was crying. Angel closed the door and she turned around and ran to him. "What-t h-happened Angel?"

"The higher beings made me human, they said its becasue of you they've given it back." he cupped his hand on her cheek.

More tears ran down her cheek as she touched his chest "I can hear your heart beat, Angel I can feel it." She looked at him smiling and all of a sudden she jumped and kissed him.

The more they kissed the closer they got to the bed. Angel put Buffy on the bed, softly taking off her shirt wanting this moment to last. Buffy didn't mind slow, so she started to unbutton his shirt, while continuing to kiss him. Both shirts were off. Angel was shirtless, Buffy was lying there with only her shirt off. She was happy in many ways, Angel was human he was all hers.  
"Are you sure you want to do this Buffy?" Angel asked while he was on top of her.

"I'll show you" she smirked.

As he looked at her confused she un-did his belt and slipped off his pants, then he started to smile as he took off her pants fast while kissing her with all of the love he had for her. She was really getting turned on at this point...

An hour later he woke up with her in his arms. "Good morning Buff, how did you sleep?"

"Really...Really Great," she smiled as went to get up.

He pulls her down,"where do you think your going... I was going to grab something to eat in the kitchen, like ice cream."

"Yummy, which kind?" she smiled pulling one of his shirts over her head.

"Cookie-Dough fude min chip ice cream" he ran to the kitchen area, still naked, he ran back and got under the covers. He looked at buffy and fed her a bite, he smiled as she opened her eyes looking at him. He had took another spoon full when he stopped and looked into her eyes, The ice cream started melting, "Its cold."

Buffy giggled as she licked it off, she smiled as she did it he smiled

It was 10pm on Thanks giving they'd spent the who day making love now it was potrolling they were following a Vampire it was about to attack Angel when Buffy saved him almost killing her. She staked him and ran over to Angel. She helped him back to the house. "Are you ok Angel why did you jump in front of me, you could have gotten your self killed."

"I'm fine i need to take a walk just stay here." He walked up stairs to see an old friend, "Hey what are you doing here Mickie?"

Angel sat down next to Mickie. "I came because the elders and the higher beings see that you are un happy with your choice, and they wanted to give you an offer, to take back your humanity by taking back today, which means, this thing with Buffy she won't remember." Mickie looked at Angel and took his hand "You would remember, but no one else but me and the higher beings and the elders would know. You have 10mins."

Angel got up as he felt Buffy worried. "I think it would be best if you took it back today." he got up and walked around. "She's not safe here." he walked down stairs as he saw Buffy, his eyes watered fast.

"I asked the higher beings to take back my humanity, I can't protect you anymore with out hurting you." he looked down. "We have 1 min till its done."

"No thats not enough time Angel. You can't do this Angel" She yelled. "What did i do to make you want to do this? I heard your heart beat,"

He just held her as the bell rang and only Angel could feel time move.

_**A/N:oK I promiss ppl this story will be a lot better soon just give me time to do it but still R&R and the next chapter will be up in a few hours/ ppl i changed alittle bit but still the same nothihng in this story goes exactly like it would in real life**_


End file.
